Inevitable Change
by Yuuna Kuran
Summary: What will happen a new comer arrives in the Feudal Era and she happens to be Kagome's cousin. What changes does she bring with her arrival and will she be able to change a certain taiyoukai?
1. First Meeting

A/N: Hello guys! This is my second InuYasha fic. This fic will be mostly centered on a SesshoumaruxOC pairing. Sadly, I don't own InuYasha.

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

Kagome Higurashi was staying in the Feudal Era and her cousin, Yuuna, didn't know this.

So when she visited the shrine, Kagome wasn't there.

"Auntie, when Kagome arrives please tell her that I visited. Thank you for accommodating me. I'll be taking my leave now but first I'll pay my respects to the shrine." Yuuna said with a bow.

Mrs. Higurashi bowed back. "I won't forget. Oh, by the way, tell Keiji that we miss him, as well as Yukari. Thank you for visiting."

Yuuna just nodded her head before leaving.

Yuuna went to the shrine, paid her respects, and was descending the stairs when she felt a pull coming from the well house.

She went there to investigate instead of going home.

When she opened the door to the well house and went near the well, she was engulfed by a blue light.

The moment she opened her eyes, she was sure that something was not right.

She was in the well and she was sure that this was not the same place that she had been in.

_I'm not in Tokyo. I can feel it. The environment has changed. I can sense it. There's no excessive noise and it's actually peaceful here._

She lifted herself out of the well and as of confirming her thoughts; she saw that the shrine was nowhere to be seen. Instead a vast forest was in its place and there was a nearby village.

She just placed her feet firmly on solid ground when a bear youkai attacked her.

It was so sudden that she didn't realize that there was a barrier protecting her.

The demon, not noticing this, charged for her and was eradicated quickly upon contact.

She was about to fall when she felt someone catch her.

She was able to catch a glimpse of him before she passed out.

Kagome was jerked out of her reverie when she sensed the last jewel shard.

"I can sense the last jewel shard nearby. It's near the Bone-eater's well." She announced and everyone was quick on their feet.

Lord Sesshoumaru, they noticed wasn't there. They were about a feet away from the hut's door when they saw him carrying a woman.

The woman he held in his arms was unconscious.

Further inspection on her caused Kagome to gasp and run towards them.

"Yuuna! What happened to her?" she inquired frantically.

"She fainted after killing the bear youkai with her barrier." Sesshoumaru quickly explained and brought the girl inside the hut they previously occupied.

The others were still curious about the new comer since Kagome's the only one who knows her.

They were also intrigued by Lord Sesshoumaru's actions since they knew that he hates humans but he was carrying one when they found him.

"Lady Kagome may we ask who she is?" Miroku asked politely.

"Oh, she's my cousin in my father's side. She's Yuuna." Kagome started.

"I wonder how she got here. I can sense the jewel shard. Its close but it's still faint." She added.

"Sorry to interrupt you miko but I think your cousin has the last shard. By the looks of it, she's also a miko." Sesshoumaru observed causing the occupants of the room to stare at him wide-mouthed.

Since Lord Sesshoumaru joined their little group, it was vital for them to listen and cooperate with him.

"I will ask her about it when she wakes up." Kagome decided.

It was a while before Yuuna woke up, feeling tired and still sleepy.

"You're awake." A cold voice greeted her.

"Where am I? If my assumptions are correct, this isn't Tokyo." She blurted.

Sesshoumaru only nodded before exiting the door to notify the others.

"She's awake. Miko, explain everything to her before her curiosity gets the better of her." He deadpanned.

_That was the first time Lord Sesshoumaru showed his concern for a human or maybe he's just curious._ Kagome mused.

"Kagome it's nice to see you. So this is where you've been. This isn't Tokyo am I correct? What is this place then? Who are these people? And why are there… demons?" she interrogated her cousin and it was evident that she wants answers.

Kagome didn't know how to start explaining and she noticed that her cousin was getting impatient by the minute.

She managed to answer her by saying, "This is the Feudal Era. Yes, this is where I've been lately. These are Miroku and Sango while these are Shippou, InuYasha, Kirara, and Lord Sesshoumaru."

Yuuna just nodded then spoke up, "I visited your house, but you're not there so I decided to go home. I paid my respects to the shrine first before leaving. Apparently, I wasn't able to leave after going to the shrine since there was this force pulling me to go to the well house. I did and voila! I'm here."

"What happened when you arrived here?" Sango asked curious about what happened.

"The moment I stepped out of the well, I was attacked by a bear youkai. Before I know it I had set up quite a powerful barrier to protect me. I hadn't expected it to be that strong so that when it came near it was purified and turned to dust. It was a total surprise to me that I wasn't able to control the amount of energy I used for the barrier that I fainted. Before that happened I remembered someone catching me. Then I woke up seeing that person or rather demon." She narrated.

"It seems that you're also a miko Lady Yuuna to be able to possess a Shikon jewel shard." Miroku stated.

"Oh, you mean this pink shard?" Yuuna asked bringing out the shard which was encased in resin and entwined with the necklace she was wearing.

"Yes that one. How come you have it?" InuYasha pointed at the jewel.

"I've had ever since my mother gave it to me. That was before she died." Yuuna said gravely her bangs covering her eyes.

"I'm really sorry. My Mom and I didn't know so we weren't able to pay our respects. I'm really sorry." Kagome apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I had a reason for not telling you guys." Yuuna confided in her cousin.

Silence was among them for a few minutes when Miroku felt he needed to ask her about how she came to be a miko.

"Lady Yuuna how did you learn that you were a miko?" the monk inquired.

Everyone's attention was on her and they noticed that she had this far-away look in her eyes.

"It's true that I am a miko. I found out when I was little due to my archery classes." She began then continued, "My classmates were scared when I shot my arrow because there was a pink light emitting from it. They told my teacher about it and I had to show him. When he saw it, he told me that he'll be talking to me and Father about it."

She stopped briefly and took a deep breath before continuing, "My teacher went home with me. He explained to us what I was. Mother was silent while Father was amazed that I had that ability. When my teacher offered to train me Father was ecstatic. Mother refused at first but when she realized that it can be of some help to me, she agreed only if I would be trained at home. My teacher beamed happily at them and thanked them profusely. He said that it would be an honor teaching me."

Now they understood the situation and decided for her to stay since she can help them defeat Naraku.

It was now their turn to explain things to her. After both sides knew what they wanted to know, Lord Sesshoumaru told them that they should start searching for the said hanyou so that this could end faster.

A/N: This was quite long. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Just Like Lord Sesshoumaru

A/N: Here's chapter two. I don't own InuYasha.

**Chapter 2: Just Like Lord Sesshoumaru**

As usual, InuYasha was in front of their group, Kagome and Sango were behind him with Shippou and Kirara perched on each of their shoulders. Yuuna came next with Miroku unintelligently behind her while Lord Sesshoumaru stayed in the back of their group.

They were walking peacefully when Miroku decided to make a move on Yuuna's backside.

Yuuna in sensing this pointed the sharp end of her umbrella at his throat and threatened him, "Try doing that again and I won't think twice in killing you for it."

Miroku gulped nervously and went to walk beside Sango. She only glared at him and continued walking.

The little ordeal surprised them all especially Lord Sesshoumaru. They hadn't expected her to react like that, much more threaten him.

She was just walking, fanning herself with an elegant fan. It was obvious that she's feeling hot due to her clothing. It wasn't like Kagome's unorthodox clothes. Hers was like a gown type dress but not quite.

She was wearing a sleeveless black velvet dress with a slit in her right leg not quite reaching her knees. She was also wearing light make-up which compliments her eyes and obviously silky smooth skin. Her feet were clad in silver crisscrossed strapped stiletto heels.

She was clearly pissed due to the heat when the monk decided to touch her where it's inappropriate. That's when she pointed her umbrella at his throat and threatened him no less. This piqued Lord Sesshoumaru's interest.

She was beautiful, yes but also deadly. Much like him. You can say that she's the female version of the taiyoukai.

'The dress she's wearing suits her.' Lord Sesshoumaru's beast stated. 'I want her as our mate. She's the perfect one.' His beast continued.

'But she's human and I don't mate humans.' Lord Sesshoumaru deadpanned.

'I can sense that she's not fully human and I know that you can sense this too.' His beast revealed.

'What are you saying?' the taiyoukai pretended not knowing.

'She's a hanyou who's taken more of her human form than her demon form.' the beast announced then added, 'You can mate her then.'

'I won't mate with a hanyou.' the demon lord stated.

'When you mate her and mark her ours she will become a full demon due to the mating ritual.' His beast said triumphantly.

He knew his beast was right and he can't just ignore this fact. He also thought that mating her may come in handy someday.

He then agreed with his beast's suggestion but he will do it in due time when he is willing.

They were still walking when Yuuna suddenly borrowed Kagome's bow and arrows.

She then notched an arrow and shot it near the trees in front of InuYasha.

It glowed pink with holy powers and they heard a crackling noise up ahead.

Naraku then emerged with the arrow in his hands.

She surprised them yet again when she sensed him before they did.

'You never cease to surprise me.' Sesshoumaru mused.

Naraku was shocked by this and he was curious who shot the arrow.

"Well, it seems that there's been an addition to your group. A lovely one may I say. A lovely one indeed. So it's you who shot that arrow. Quite impressive if I may say so. Oh, how rude of me for not introducing myself to our lovely priestess. I'm Naraku. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name my lovely lady?" Naraku said as sweetly as possible.

"I'm Yuuna Higurashi. Kagome's cousin. Remember my name for I will be the one to eradicate you from this earth." She replied coldly.

"My, my, you seem to be like a dog demon that I know." Naraku said while looking at Lord Sesshoumaru.

"It seems that you have found a match Lord Sesshoumaru." He directed his statement on the said dog demon.

Lord Sesshoumaru ignored him while looking at Yuuna from the corner of his eyes.

Yuuna was a goddess on earth. Her hair was up with chopsticks holding it in place. She was standing tall due to the three inched stiletto heels she was wearing. And she has this calculating look in her eyes that only enhances her looks. All in all she is a beautiful woman to look at.

'We can't let him hurt her.' His beast growled.

'Fine. We will protect her.' Lord Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly as he replied to his beast.

They were all pulled out of their silence when Yuuna asked for a sword.

InuYasha just scowled at her, "As if you can use a sword. I even doubt that you'll be able to handle the weight."

Yuuna just narrowed her eyes dangerously at him and still asked for a sword, ignoring his words.

"But Lady Yuuna only Lord Sesshoumaru and InuYasha have swords. You can't borrow InuYasha's since he's going to use it. Lord Sesshoumaru uses one of his swords for fighting and only uses the other one for reviving purposes." The monk explained.

Yuuna hearing this bit of information went to stand in front of the said lord.

"May I borrow your other sword?" she asked silently.

Lord Sesshoumaru was thinking about it when Tenssaiga began pulsing as if telling him to give it to her.

All of them saw it and was waiting for what Lord Sesshoumaru would do.

Yuuna was waiting expectantly and when he gave it to her, the sword pulsed again and glowed a light blue color.

Lord Sesshoumaru nodded for her to use it and approved of her silent thanks.

She smiled at him and he noticed that it was her first time to smile since arriving in the Feudal Era.

Naraku's laugh brought their attention back to him.

"It seems that the sword allowed you to wield it." Naraku laughed.

He was still laughing when he felt his barrier crack yet again.

"Shut up and fight like a man. Don't be a coward by hiding behind a barrier." Yuuna said coolly.

"You managed to make a crack in barrier again. I'm really impressed and you didn't even use any effort in doing so. I can use someone as graceful and powerful as you." Naraku said with a glint in his eyes.

"I won't let that happen you bastard." InuYasha said while using Tetsusaiga.

Naraku just smirked anticipating what InuYasha just did.

His barrier sucked up InuYasha's attack and returned it to them.

Both Yuuna and Lord Sesshoumaru simply sidestepped the attack gracefully and landed beside each other.

She grinned at him before attacking Naraku.

'She must be enjoying this. Why else would she fight if she's not having fun? I wonder why Tenssaiga pulsed at her mere presence. Is it because it chose her as its master? If so then why? Tenssaiga can only be used to revive those about to die but when she used it, it caused damage.' Lord Sesshoumaru pondered in his mind.

A scream in the background caused everyone to look in the direction where it came from.

"Kagome!" the group exclaimed in unison.

"Let her go. Let my cousin go you filthy hanyou. You wouldn't want to know what I will do to you if you don't let her go." Yuuna warned.

"I'll only let her go if you give your consent to be mine." Naraku replied tightening his grip on Kagome's waist.

Anger was building up in Lord Sesshoumaru. He can't allow that to happen. Not when he can prevent it from happening.

"You will do no such thing." He surprised them all when he said that.

"It appears that this human priestess has caught your attention and you're protective of her. Maybe too much if I may add." Naraku said with a smirk in Lord Sesshoumaru's direction.

The demon lord attacked with such speed that he became a blur. Even the vile hanyou didn't see him but thanks to his barrier, the attack's effect was reduced.

"Don't let your guards down. He's just distracting us with his talking." Yuuna notified them. The others just nodded.

"She's right InuYasha." Kagome said while trying to be freed from Naraku's tentacles.

Naraku didn't notice when Yuuna got near him to free her cousin.

His sudden scream of pain was proof that Yuuna was successful in her feat.

"Why you… How dare you!" Naraku thrashed about trying to get hold of Yuuna.

Yuuna looked at Kagome and sent a message through her eyes.

Kagome nodded and they raised their weapons at the same time and it glowed pink and blue.

"Everyone please stay inside the barrier." The cousins instructed when they finished setting it up.

They just followed their instruction even though they still wanted to fight.

They didn't argue because they have this feeling that the cousins have something planned up.

When they were all safely inside, they saw that both the cousins and their weapons were glowing a combined pink and blue.

If they were outside the barrier, they could have been purified instantly. They can feel the intensity of their combined powers but not too much.

Naraku's eyes widened when they stroked him with their holy powers.

His last words were this: "Yuuna Higurashi you're just like Lord Sesshoumaru in many ways. You can be assured that I will never forget your name."

The jewel was left behind after his ashes were blown away by the wind.

The clouds became clear and the sun showed itself again.

The barrier holding them safely evaporated into thin air as the cousins were about to fall.

A/N: Whew, another chapter done. Don't forget to review okay?


	3. Resting in Lord Sesshoumaru's Castle

A/N: Here's chapter three. I don't own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Chapter 3: Resting in Lord Sesshoumaru's Castle**

The moment the barrier was gone, the brothers quickly went to them to catch them before they were able to fall.

Lord Sesshoumaru noticed that both women were breathing hardly but Yuuna's breathing was more labored than Kagome's. She was more pale and weak too.

InuYasha was holding Kagome tightly. He was almost crying but Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

It would have been amusing to see him cry but now is not the time.

"Yuuna! Yuuna!" Kagome screamed with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"She's used all of her remaining powers when she made the Shikon no Tama whole. Where is she? I need to tend to her." She said while her tears were now flowing freely from her eyes.

"Don't worry. She's in Sesshoumaru's care. He's holding her right now." InuYasha said with a softness she didn't know he had.

She glanced at where InuYasha pointed and she tried to go there but her knees wobbled and she fell.

InuYasha caught her easily and guided her towards her cousin.

He stopped in mid-step when his brother announced, "We will stay in my castle. You will recuperate there. The environment there will do you good."

He carried Yuuna carefully and started walking away not waiting for them to follow.

Since they were near his castle, he didn't need to hurry. The others followed him without another word.

His castle was gleaming in the sun. It was huge and has many demons guarding it.

The moment they saw it they gasped, except for Yuuna who was still unconscious.

When the guards saw their lord, they quickly opened the gates and welcomed him.

"Father! You're back!" Rin exclaimed while running towards him.

She stopped when she saw that he was carrying a woman.

"Father what happened to her? Is she going to be okay?" the child asked.

"Hn." was his only reply and he went inside.

Once inside he barked his orders.

"Jaken prepare rooms to accommodate them. Place them in the east wing. Prepare the room next to mine as well."

Jaken quickly did what he was told.

InuYasha tried to argue about the room arrangements but the others and Kagome were too tired to do so.

Kagome nodded her consent when she saw the demon lord stop to look at her.

The demon lord brought Yuuna to her room but not without giving Kagome a smile.

She paused for a while to stare at his retreating form.

'Did he just smile at me or was I just imagining things?' she asked herself but ended up in thinking that her cousin was bringing such changes with her arrival.

'Change is inevitable. That's for sure.' She mused.

The room where he placed her was the one designated for the Lady of the Western Lands.

It was lavishly decorated with fine furniture.

A hot spring was located inside another room on the right side.

There is also a walk in closet filled with the most elegant kimonos and the vanity table was near the window. It is located on the left side of the room.

All in all the room was really meant for a lady of high stature.

He then laid her on the four-poster bed in the center of the room.

He was about to leave but he stayed in the doorway of her room to watch.

She was still sleeping due to their last battle. He didn't tell the maids to change her clothes so she's still wearing them.

She stirred slightly and whispered, "Sesshoumaru."

It shocked him to say the least.

It was the first time she called him by his name. And she said it with such familiarity that she omitted his title.

He smiled warmly at her as he began to walk near her bed.

"I'm here. Do you need anything? I can get them for you." He said and he was about to call for Jaken when she placed her small hand in his.

"It's okay. I just need you to stay here for a while longer." She mumbled quietly.

This caused his smile to grow wider.

"Is it really okay for us to be staying here? I mean we wouldn't want to be a burden to you." She said while fidgeting.

By this time, Lord Sesshoumaru was sitting in her bed holding her hand in his.

"I don't mind at all. Stay as long as you like. The longer the better." He said sincerely.

Yuuna blushed and thanked him profusely.

He laughed at this and his laughter was like silver bells ringing in her ears.

She laughed with him then and she knew deep in her heart that he was the one for her.

"You need to rest. I'll see you in the morning." He said carefully standing up.

She held his sleeve and blushed at the intensity of his gaze.

"What is it?" he asked and she shook her head.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry for stopping you. Please go on. I don't want to bother you anymore." She said while her head was bowed, her bangs hiding her eyes.

"You're not a bother. I actually enjoy your presence. Good night Yuuna." He replied and kissed her forehead before leaving.

"Good night Sesshoumaru." She answered back a blush tinting her cheeks.

He looked at her for the last time before closing the door slowly.

A/N: Finally, I'm finished with this chapter. I really had a hard time thinking about this chapter's plot. Anyway, please don't forget to review.


End file.
